callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
David "Hesh" Walker
Lieutenant David "Hesh" Walker is the deuteragonist of Call of Duty: Ghosts. He is Logan's older brother and Elias' son, as well as Riley's caretaker. He joined up with U.S. special forces alongside his brother and father following the ODIN Strikes in California to serve in the War Against the Federation. Biography Early life David "Hesh" Walker was the son of Elias Walker, and older brother of Logan Walker, their mother is unknown. He was nicknamed "Hesh" later in his youth. He was raised in San Diego, California until the ODIN Strike. ODIN Strikes On July 10th, Elias tells David and Logan an old war legend in which a group of 60 Tier 1 operators (later revealed to be the foundations of the Ghosts) killed hundreds of soldiers with, weapons and hand to hand combat. They were named Ghosts by a unknown survivor of that legendary battle during the Tel Aviv War. Finishing the story, Hesh thinks it's not true while Elias believes it is. Returning home, ODIN strikes California, and Elias tells Hesh and Logan to get in the house. The house collapsing, they escape as a gas truck explodes and injured Logan. Logan and Hesh get in the back of their truck as Elias drives away. War Against the Federation Ten years later Hesh, Logan, and Riley were seen in an abandoned structure during Brave New World . Their mission, after hearing Dallas was wiped out, was to perform a recon sweep along the wall, of Fort Santa Monica. While performing recon on the surrounding area they experienced several contacts with the enemy including helicopters which they destroy. After this, the team rendezvous in Fort Santa Monica as part of an unknown reconnaissance unit, before passing their tests in war to pave their way into joining the Ghosts special forces unit. Upon arrival they meet their father Elias as he gives them a reconnaissance mission in No Man's Land, 10 miles of demilitarized hostile territory under Federation control, specifically their home in San Diego, to regroup with Stalker Six (Ghosts) a recon unit and gather any intelligence on the enemy then report back. Riley was brought along for the mission. They join up with Stalker Six's, Captain (Merrick), and Keegan after saving the young soldiers and Riley from a pack of wolves. Merrick and Keegan bring Hesh and Logan on their mission to save Ghost member Ajax from the Federation. During Struck Down, Merrick, Keegan, Hesh, Logan and Riley attack the San Diego Stadium, and find Ajax, mortally wounded. Before Ajax dies, he tells them about Rorke. Returning to base, the Federation attacks full-scale in Operation Homecoming. With both soldiers Hesh and Logan participating on the front line of that battle in the ongoing war. The team serves with distinction on the front line eliminating numerous enemy fighters as well as destroying enemy armor and air support. Logan is injured by a Federation soldier but Hesh saves him. Ghost and Keegan then fast-rope from an overhead helicopter, and grab Hesh and Logan for extraction. Hesh is despondent on finding Elias, upon which a masked Ghost reveals himself to be their father Elias. Elias tells them they are now members of the Ghosts, passing their multiple tests in the war but still have much to learn about survival on the battlefield. He then tells them about Rorke: how he was once Captain of Ghosts but was M.I.A. when Elias let Rorke go in Caracus during the assassination of Diego Almagro. Federation Day Elias sends Keegan, Hesh and Logan to Federation Capital in Caracus, Venezuela to find leads on Rorke. Zip-lining into the building and infiltrating it, while neutralizing hostiles, they acquire the High-Value-Target, and interrogate him for Rorke's location, Rorke appears on a screen, taunting that Elias sent them to their death. Rorke had anticipated this event, and set up explosives around the skyscraper. Collapsing it, the Ghost squad barely escape with parachutes. Capturing Rorke In Birds of Prey, Merrick, Keegan, Hesh, and Logan lead an attack in the Gulf of Mexico on the oil fields, capturing Rorke. During his interrogation in The Hunted, a Federation plane destroys their plane and helps Rorke escapes. Upon landing, Hesh is separated in the Yucatan with Merrick, and Elias with Keegan, and regroups with Logan. The special forces team escapes the trap and evade enemy soldiers and then are rescued by Neptune by the river. The Atlas Platform They then attack the Andes Patagonia, an oil station in Antarctica, crippling the Federation's oil supply. "The Shop" After this, the team infiltrates a factory in Rio de Janeiro in End of the Line, where they learn that the Federation reverse-engineered ODIN and has created many smaller versions of it. Calling in an air strike on the facility, Hesh and the group escape. Federation Capture In Sin City, Elias, Merrick, Hesh and Logan are ambushed and smoked with gas, captured, and taken to Rorke. Rorke kills Elias in front of Logan and Hesh after Logan tries to kill Rorke. Awaiting his execution, the three are saved by Keegan, who manages to snipe the would-be executors. During their escape, Merrick breaks a rib, and Riley is injured from a shot through his leg. Logan is told by hesh to carry Riley while waiting for extraction from a Blackhawk (Prince-Two-Zero). U.S.S. Liberator In All or Nothing, Captain Merrick puts Hesh in Command as field commander of the mission and ghost team as he sits in Elias's chair, giving orders. He gives Logan Elias's mask afterward. Three days later, Hesh and Logan protect the Ship from the Federation. Defending from helicopters, boats, and soldiers coming on the flight deck. Hesh tells Logan to use the Ossprey to destroy the helicopters. Going to the other side of the deck, it collapse as Hesh and Logan save Cpl. Weaver from being executed. Hesh orders Logan to shoot the Sparrow Missiles to engage and destroy the helicopters. Going up to the flight deck, missiles hit the top hanger of the deck as the ship starts to sink. Hesh and Logan dodge debris, jets, as they make it the Osprey for extraction. Turning the Tide In Severed Ties, Hesh and Logan come to hack the Satalite as Badger Company to destroy the Satalite Array to let Astronauts Icarus to Space Station LOKI. Hesh and Logan come in to the base with Logan on the Minigun, coming in fighting their way in. Hesh and Logan breach with hesh uses a fire extinguisher on the unit soilders. Hesh hacks the computer as Logan hits the button to launch the warheads. Hesh and Logan have 8 mintues to get out before impact, the two brothers fight their way to the Federation Train and make in on board. Hunting the Ghost Killer In The Ghost Killer, Hesh and Logan take down two federation soldiers, Hesh tells a soilder that "tell Rorke coming for him", Rorke appears on the screen and taunts him, angry, smashing the screen and replies Lets finish this. Hesh opens the train door and witness Loki's rods raining down fire upon the Federation. Hesh and Logan engage soldiers and helicopters and reach to the engine room, before breaching, Hesh contacts Merrick orders him to send a rod down onto the train if he hears the word "Checkmate". Breaching, a Fed hits the rocket and explodes. Causing Hesh and Logan to slide to Rorke and his back up. Logan kills two Federation soldiers as Hesh kills the last one. Rorke has Logan hostage as Hesh pulls out his P226. Rorke orders him to put down his gun and shoots him in the arm. Keeping Hesh at point blank, Hesh says "Checkmate", giving the sign, Rorke disrupted at the rods as Hesh says "its over", the train crashes as Logan and Hesh are knocked unconscious. Hesh awakes and finds Rorke grabbing his .44 Magnum to shoot Logan, Hesh grabs a fire extingusher and hits Rorke in the head, making Rorke still fire but miss. Hesh and Rorke engage in hand-to-hand combat but Rorke gets the upper hand and pins him to the ground and trys to stab Hesh with his knife. Hesh orders Logan to shoot Rorke, the magnum being empty. Hesh punches Rorke and gives Logan ammo for the magnum, Hesh holds on to Rorke and orders Logan to shoot them. Logan does but the bullet go though both of them, the bullet went though the window and cracks, letting in water. Logan saves Hesh and bring him to surface, carrying him to a rock to sustain his wound. Hesh informs Merrick that they survive and Rorke is KIA. Hesh tells Logan that he proud and the brothers watch the explosions over the horizon. Rorke, surviving his wounds breaks Logan's arm and knocks the two out, takes Logan to turn him into his weapon to destroy the Ghosts, Hesh screams for his brother but he is taken away. Gallery David "Hesh" Walker dossier CoDG.jpg|Field Report of Hesh. David "Hesh" Walker holding MTS-255 CoDG.png|Hesh holding an MTS-255 shotgun. David_''Hesh''_Walker_Remington_R5_CODG.png|Hesh holding the Remington R5. David "Hesh" Walker No Man's Land CODG.png|Hesh through Riley's cam David "Hesh" Walker behind cover CODG.png|Hesh behind cover from enemy fire. David "Hesh" Walker fullbody CoDG.jpg|Full body shot of Hesh. Riley barking at wolves CoDG.png|Hesh with Riley. David "Hesh" Walker skull mask pattern CoDG.png|Hesh's face paint pattern. FAD ACOG Scope CODG.png|Hesh holding his FAD rifle. Rorke_holding_Hesh_at_gunpoint_The_Ghost_Killer_CoDG.png|Gabriel Rorke holding Hesh at point blank, in The Ghost Killer. David Hesh Walker Ghost Stories CoDG.png|In Ghost Stories. David Hesh Walker The Ghost Killer CoDG.png|Hesh before confronting Rorke in The Ghost Killer Wounded_David_''Hesh''_Walker_The_Ghost_Killer_CoDG.png|Hesh at the end of The Ghost Killer Sound Files Hesh talking about his training.https://soundcloud.com/infinityward/hesh-interview Trivia *Hesh's signature weapon is the Honey Badger with an ACOG Scope . *Based on Elias's interview, it's possible he gave himself the nickname "Hesh". *Judging from the campaign, it can be assumed Hesh is the hacker for the Ghosts. *So far he is the only Ghosts member who uses face paint instead of a mask. *His blood type is O+. *Hesh uses a fire extinguisher twice in the campaign, first in Severed Ties during a door breach, and last in The Ghost Killer, hitting Rorke in the head before Logan shoots them with his .44 Magnum. *His hat is obtainable in multiplayer. *He is the only member of the Walker family that isn't playable References Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Ghosts Characters